Death isn't my style
by Leea-Silver
Summary: A dark figure pulls himself up from a runed life. Tifa is in runes since Cloud vanished on a mission. And a new dark shadow lirks around every corner. RufTif
1. A failed hope

What is the difference between life and death?  
If life is a beginning, then death is the end.  
But is it really the end to eternity?  
No, Death is just the beginning.

A dark figure walked down the street, not caring where he went. His short black hair fell loosely over his head; a few strands fell over his right eye. He was a skinny, well built man in his middle twenties. A cold breeze blew through the air causing him to pull his red trench coat closer around himself. His eyes were black and running down his left cheek was a nasty looking scar.  
He walked into his hotel room and tossed his trench coat against a near by chair. Rubbing his one hand over his eyes, he removed two contact lenses, revealing icy blue eyes. He dropped them on the night side table and went over to the mini fridge taking out a bottle of wine, then poured himself a small glass. He leaned against the glass window and looked at the city over his shoulder. Taking a sip of his wine and hanged his head.  
"I guess there isn't much purpose in the world for a man whose dead."

"Tifa, hey Tifa! Are you in there?" Barret yelled banging on her door.  
"No, I'm not! Go away!" So yelled back.  
"Tif, come on. Please Tifa open da door, we're all out here worried sick about ya." Barret yelled back.  
"Come on Tifa! Open the door already!" Yuffie called out to her friend. "Come on Tifa, its damn cold out here!" Barret tried again. Yuffie sighed and turned around to the rest of the group. She looked at Them, Vincent, Cait Sith, Red, Cid, and Barret.  
"Ok, which one of us is going to knock down the door"  
"We will not have to do that." Vincent said, "Let me handle this." He walked forward and leaned against the door and pulled down his collar so his voice would be loader.  
"Tifa, Cloud wouldn't want you to be acting like this. Even though he may not be with us at the present time, were not positive he's passed on. He may still be alive and well. Even if he is not, he would want you to continue your life and be happy. Please Tifa, open the door." There was a quite pause before Tifa came and opened the door. The skin around her eyes was red; she looked like she would break down crying any second. Yuffie walked closer and hugged Tifa.  
"We all miss him Tifa. Like Vincent said, their isn't any proof he's dead. He just vanished on a mission, that's all. Just because he never showed up at the base doesn't mean anything"  
"Cloud isn't like that though. Something must have happened to him or he would have found a way to contact me. I know he's been through worse, but he's been missing for weeks. They proclaimed him dead this morning"  
"That's doesn't mean he's not out there though. Take Vincent here for example." She said smiling "He was declared dead for years, but he wasn't"  
"Tifa don't cry." A timid voice came from behind Barret. Marlene walked out holding a white flower and passed it to Tifa "I picked this for you, I though it may make you feel better. I don't like it when you cry." "Thanks Marlene." Tifa said wiping her eyes. "Why don't you come in and I'll get you some cookies. The rest of you to, make your selves at home." Cait Sith stepped forward and shook his head.  
"You go set down Tifa, I get some tea ready and get Marlene some cookies." Not giving her time to object he walked passed her into the kitchen. Tifa picked up Marlene in her arms and walked into her living room with the rest following.  
"Tifa you know, Two years ago when Meteor was about to strike I though that every thing was doomed, but I was wrong. Everything turned out ok. It wasn't the way I though it would turn out, but it was fine, and I liked it much more"  
"You're a sweet kid Marlene. Don't let anyone take that away from you." Tifa said between sniffles. "Marlene is right Tifa. Even in the darkest hours I've always remembered that things can only get better, and they will." Red remarked "Things don't always turn out the way you plain them. I always though my father was a coward for fleeing, but could not have been more wrong. He fought until death took over, although he lost his fight I did not loose mine. Even though it's not what I expected to happen, I am now the guardian of Cosmo Canyon"  
"Remember when we were fighting that B#$d Sephiroth? We nearly lost a thousand friken times, but Cloud always told us never to give up. At the time I felt like cussing my head off, but in the long run he was right. We all lived through it." Cid remarked. Tifa smiled "You guys are right, things will get better." She bit her lip to keep from letting her tears go. "Things will work out, they just have to."

Walking down the street of Kalm, the man dressed in red kicked a empty pop can. It had been two years since he had felt so much pain, two years but yet all the memories still remained with him. He stooped and turned around waiting for his black panther to catch up with him. Once the black creature had caught up with him he turned around a corner to see a little girl crying.  
"Daddy! Where are you?" The little girl sobbed. He went to turn around, but something in his mind told him to stop. Growling at his newly discovered consciences he walked up to the little girl and kneeled down to her level.  
"Are you lost?" He asked her. She nodded her head and ran over hugging his arm.  
"I can't find my daddy anywhere. We were going home from a friends house when I got lost"  
"What's your name"  
"Marlene Wallas." The man slightly flinched.  
"Is your father by any chance a man named Barret"  
"Yes, do you know him?" The man closed his eyes remembering the group that was called 'AVALANCHE'. They group that had caused him so many headaches, in the long run though he was more then happy that they existed, he was great full for the group for what they had done. He shook his head.  
"In a way. Do you know where it is you live"  
"I live in Coral, but my Daddy and I are staying at a hotel here"  
"Great, I'll never find what room he's in." The man paused "That friends that you were visiting, so you know where they live"  
"You mean Tifa? She lives in a yellow house on top of a bar. She not feeling well though, her friends Cloud just got declared dead." The man's eyes widened.  
"Cloud is dead"  
"He vanished on a mission he was on and was reported dead." The man leaned over and picked Marlene up into his arms.  
"Come on little one. Lets go, I'll take you to Tifa, she'll know what to do"  
"Ok, thanks. You know what? You look kinda like ShinRa's late president, isn't that funny?" The man slightly laughed.  
"Of all the people I never though a child would be the first to notice the resemblance. Come on, let's go."

Tifa picked a dishrag up and began to polish a wine glass that had already been cleaned several times that day. She sighed and put the glass back. Business had been going incredibly slow that day. She laded her head down on the counter and closed her eyes; a few minutes rest wouldn't hurt, would it? Tifa slowly opened her eyes when the chime on her door went off. She looked up to greet her customer but was much more shocked at what she saw.  
"Marlene"  
"Tifa! I knew we would find you." Marlene jumped out of the man's arms and ran over to Tifa.  
"Marlene what's going on"  
"I got lost and this nice man found me. I couldn't remember the hostel Daddy and me were staying at, but I could remember where you would be. I'm sorry to bother you again"  
"It's fine, you did the right thing." She looked up towards the man "Thank you for finding her and bringing her here. Can I offer you anything to drink? It's on the house for you"  
"No thanks, I really must be going." He turned around to walk towards the door.  
"Wait!" Tifa jumped over the counter, "Will you at least tell me your name"  
"I would, but I don't think you would be so great full anymore." He started to walk when Marlene grabbed onto his leg.  
"No, you're not going! I won't let you! You should stay awhile." he bent down and gently unhooked the young girls arms.  
"I would love to, but I simply can't." He said, he quickly looked back up when he heard Tifa scream.  
"Panther!" Tifa yelled "Marlene get over here!" The man looked over towards the door to where Darknation had come in.  
"Don't worry Tifa, that's just this man's Kitty." Standing up the man walked towards the door to where Darknation stood. Darknation growled baring her teeth.  
"Your not going to let me pass, are you?" He asked his pet, scratching it on the head. "Wait a minute. Can I at least try to guess your name?" Tifa said walking towards the stranger. "If I get it right, you'll tell me ok?" The man looked back towards where his panther stood baring it's teeth, not letting him pass, to the little girl who stood next to him, them back to Tifa.  
"Fine, you get one guess." Tifa nodded "Rufus ShinRa." Closing his eyes the man nodded.  
"I used to be, now everything has changed and I don't deserve to bare that name. Yes I am Rufus ShinRa"  
"I though so." She looked at him more closely "How did you do it? Survive I mean." Rufus laughed,  
"I'm not sure. I woke up buried in the remains of my building and managed to pull myself out. I really should be dead; I'm not sure why I'm not. So what are you going to do now? Call you friends to come kill me"  
"Why would I do that?" She said a little shocked.  
"Why wouldn't you? You hate ShinRa"  
"Yes, well I used to. I've been thinking about a lot of things lately though. It's been horrilby quite here by myself, I won't mind some company for once." She walked back over behind the counter and took down a glass. "Would you like to stay for a drink? I'll call Barret and tell him that Marlene is all right and that she can stay here for a while. I don't think she wants you to go, and you wouldn't want to break her heart would you? Plus you panther seems to agree with her." Rufus hung his head.  
"I just can't win, can I? Fine, I don't know how good of a companion I'll make though, I never had too many close friends"  
"Well then, it's about time you had one"  
----------------------

Hope you like it….

The more reviews I get… The more inspiration I will get and the sooner more chapters will go up.  
Oh yeah, If you don't review I will hurt you down with my flaming clarinet case of DOOM!  
-Leea Silver

P.S: I have taken this chapter down and reloaded it again with more of the spelling errors fixed. I plan to do that to all my chapters 


	2. Dark dream

Rufus spun a small dagger around his index and middle finger. The small blade felt cold against his fingers, almost relaxing. The dagger was one the TURKs usually used. It was short, but very sharp and hard to fight with.  
Rufus in the past had gone through TURK training in order to gain position as vice president, not that he wanted it. In all honesty if he had ever been giving the chance to run, to lead another life he would had taken it in a second, but running from a position like that would only mean brutal death, and chances are it would have been his best friends sent on the mission, Reno.  
A few times that night he had considered bringing the dagger to his thought and ending the nonsense he was trapped in, but something always stopped him, something he couldn't put his finger on.

A little orange kitten shivered in the cold night air, curling up trying to bring as much heat to itself as possible. After giving up its vain effort it got up and staggered over to a passing human, hoping to find one who cared. After a few meaning less efforts the female kitten grabbed onto the black pant leg of Rufus ShinRa.  
Rufus looked down at the small kitten that had latched itself onto his leg. He pushed it aside just to have it grab him again. Shifting his leg outward he pushed the kitten off and kept on walking. A small meow stopped his pace. He looked back around to see Darknation caring the cat in her mouth like a mother would to her baby. Rufus shook his head and took the kitten from his panther's mouth. The cat couldn't have been more then five weeks old, there was no way the small thing would survive the night that was to come in a few hours. Rufus mentally kicked himself for even caring as he placed the kitten in the largest pocket inside his trench coat. The kitten purred at the sudden heat and curled up, falling asleep.  
"There, are you happy?" He asked his panther. Darknation gave a soft growl, as if she approved. Rufus continued walking until he felt something else cling to his leg, something familiar.  
"Rufus!" Marlene cheered as she clung to his leg. "Marlene, keep it down! No one is supposed to know it's me, remember?" Rufus said quietly. The little girl hung her head and nodded.  
"Sorry." Rufus smiled inside, the only smile he ever did.  
"It's ok"  
"So what am I supposed to call you?" She asked. "When ever we're in public call me Raven, ok?" Marlene ran the new name through her mind and nodded.  
"Ok, sounds good." "So, What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your father"  
"We're staying in town for a few more days. My Daddy is just over there in that coffee shop. He told me to wait over there on that bench, but I wanted to talk to you instead." Marlene let go of his leg and looked up at him.  
"So, why are you here?" She asked.  
"You know Marlene; I'm really not sure. I guess I just can't think of any where else to go"  
"You can always go to Tifa's house! She says she likes your company!" Marlene blurted out before she realized what she had said. Rufus raised an eye brow at the young girl.  
"She said that? What else did she say"  
"I not supposed to tell you." She replied in a childish tone.  
"Yes you can. I won't tell her you did"  
"Well, she said that your acting a lot nicer then you used to, and that she liked your company"  
"Hm? Anything else"  
"She also said that she hopes you come back sometime." Marlene squirmed a bit "I wasn't supposed to tell you though, so you didn't hear it from me, ok?" Rufus smiled and bent down to the little girls level.  
"Ok, I won't tell anyone." Remembering the little kitten in his jacket Rufus pulled it out and placed it in the young girl's arms. Her eyes widened and she ran her hand through the kittens fur.  
"For me?" Marlene asked. Rufus nodded.  
"I found her a little while ago. She needs a name and a home, you can have her you want if her"  
"I would love to have her! Oh, thank you!" Marlene hugged him before holding the kitten close to her chest.  
"I'm gonna name her Sunflower!" Marlene proclaimed. Rufus tried to hide his laughter as he ruffled the little girl hair.  
"You better get going before your father comes back out"  
"I guess, thank you Raven." Marlene stumbled on the new name, but never the less remembered it. She gave Rufus one last smile before running off to show her father her new pet.

Blood, scars, death. The three words summarized so much. How he had gotten there he didn't know.  
Two cruel chains clung around his wrists, holding him off his feet against a stonewall. The chains were no more chains then black shakes, hissing at him, their venom dripping from their fangs. It was so cold. There was sharp wind, lashing at him like a whip. Yet in the same breath, everything was silent, and motionless. The pain was only darkness hurting his mind.  
"Do you know where you are, child?" A cold voice hissed. For the first time since he had gotten there Rufus opened his eyes.  
"The life stream, I've been here before"  
" You are correct, child"  
"Though, through all the stories I've heard, I was always told that the life stream was a beautiful Elysian, not some torture chamber that you've presented me with." Rufus said, expecting the voice to lash out at him any second.  
"You were told right, child. What you see however is the Life Stream. When people come here, what ever they believe they deserve, they get. The torture you are in, you created for yourself"  
"What are you trying to say?" Rufus asked, cutting the voice off.  
"Rufus, you are talking like you actually know who your talking to"  
"It makes no difference to me." The voice laughed, almost coldly.  
"Tell me Rufus, why do you think that the planet gave you a second chance"  
"I don't know. All I was told, is that I need to prove myself wrong"  
"Exactly. At this point, you believe you're worthless. There is still much for you to do on earth. There is still someone you have to save"  
"Someone I have to save?" Rufus asked, looking up. Though he couldn't pin point the direction the voice was coming from, it seemed close by.  
"Look closely." An image formed in front of Rufus. It was of Tifa, setting alone in her bar. A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she desperately tried to occupy herself with a small note book.  
"Tifa Lockheart?" Rufus said, looking at the girl.  
"She's in danger"  
"Danger! What's after her?" As soon as he said the words, the snake like chains around him disappeared like smoke, allowing him to land on his feet.  
"She's alone, alone by herself." The voice whispered, "Go to her Rufus, she needs you"  
"What's after her?" Rufus demanded again.  
"You'll find out, soon enough. The water might rest calmly now, but in shot time it will be disturbed. Where will you be when this happens?" Droplets of sweet slid down his face as the image of Tifa was engulfed with flames.  
"Tifa..." His words were quite, barely said.  
"Go to her, Rufus"  
"I'm going."

Rufus quickly woke up from his dream. He remembered it all to well, what appeared to be nothing more then a dream, was an 'out of body experience'. With one hand he whipped the sweet droplets off his forehead and glanced at the clock.  
"8:00am, Tifa should be opening her bar in half an hour." Half falling out of bed Rufus got to his feet, not once forgetting the message in his dream.

---------------

There, Chapter two is done!

I like it so far, it's turning out ok. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to e-mail me, or post them in a review.

-LeeaSilver

P.S: this chapter has been taken down, spell checked and re-posted on September 10, 2005. 


	3. spilled blood

Blood  
  
  
  
Pain  
  
Death  
  
Screams  
  
Horror  
  
Life  
  
Death  
  
Help me…  
  
"Help me!" Tifa screamed, setting up right. Droplets of sweat streamed down her forehead. As she looked over at her clock 8:00 am. A cold chill ran down her spine as she looked around the room. It was daytime, but nothing was light. A chilled cackle seemed to echo behind her, footsteps ran down the hall.   
  
Tifa looked up as a tall shadow loomed over her, blood ran down a deadly sword, strong hands held the handle. Dark mako eyes loomed down at her, the sword swung downward about to strike.  
  
"Tifa!" Rufus yelled from outside her window. "Tifa! Tifa run!" Hearing the voice the dark figure withdrew his blade and looked out the window. Looking back at Tifa one last time, he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Tifa!" Rufus yelled again as he opened her front door. Running up the stares he ran into her room. Tifa sat in her bed, tears running down her face. Her light blue nightdress was streaked with blood that fell from the sword.  
  
"Rufus." She choked. Walking over to her, he paused, then wrapped one arms around her shoulder, allowing her to cry into his chest.  
  
"Shhh, it's gone." He whispered quietly.  
  
"What was that?" She asked, trying to calm down her breathing. Rufus wiped a tear off her cheek and shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, but it's gone now." Relaxing a bit Tifa pulled away from Rufus and stood up. Looking around her room she winced, seeing everything covered in blood.  
  
"Man, this is going to take me forever to clean…" she groaned. Rufus stood and walked over by her side.  
  
"I'll help you." He said quietly. She looked at him, and then smiled.  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Sure, I don't have anything else to do." Tifa smiled and nodded. Leaving the room she got water and soap, then returned a few moments later.  
  
"Here, you do the floor, I'll do things besides the floor." Rufus laughed quietly and took a rag from her hand.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"You just sounded like scarlet, all she ever did was try to push her work off on me and Reeve. The tone of voice you had, was the same as when she tries to bribe us." Tifa laughed quietly and started washing off her table.  
  
"Hey Rufus? How did you know I was in trouble?" She asked. He paused, and then replied.  
  
"A dream, it was strange." he said as he whipped the red liquid off the floor. Tifa stood when a frantic knock came at the door. Walking down the stares she opened the door and looked down at Marlene. Her hair was a mess and her dress splattered with blood.  
  
"Tifa! Please help!"  
  
------  
  
Yes, it is really short, I don't feel well… please review… or I'll hit you with the clarinet case of doom!!!!! 


	4. Grasping for safty

Rufus looked over at Tifa as the small girl bolted towards the house her father and their friends were staying at.   
  
"I can't go, they will recognize me." Tifa looked at him. The stress of the past few days was viable on her face. Marline shivered on the doorstep, the air marked the coming of winter. For a long moment Tifa looked at Rufus, like time had frozen with his words. She nodded and walked towards the small girl.  
  
Her hair cascaded over her shoulders as she walked away into the house. It may have been the light, or maybe his imagination or lack of sleep, but a few faint feathers seems to rip through the air then disappear. Rufus blinked and looked again, but his dream was gone. A cold chill ran up his spine as the door to the house closed. Something seemed wrong, as he grasped for any sing of comfort. He found nothing.  
  
Walking back into the house he grabbed his shot gun off of the floor and hocked it onto his belt. mentally he ran his hand over the dagger at his side, like a child would hold a security blanket. He stiffened again as the now familiar chill ran down his back.   
  
"Nation!" He called. The black panther pulled it's self onto it's for legs, arching it's back as it stretched it's legs. Coming to Rufus's side, it looked up at him. Rufus momentarily smiled at his pet then spoke.  
  
"I'm going to see if Tifa is ok. I know Avalanche will not except me there, but," He paused, "But that doesn't matter anymore. However, if anything is to arise, if a fight breaks out, run. Got it?" the panther whimpered and looked up at him. Rufus smiled. "I mean it girl." Dark Nation jumped up, putting her paws on Rufus' chest, then licked him on the cheek.  
  
Everything seemed normal as Rufus walked into the house Tifa and Marlene had went into. The kitchen was almost quiet, except for a quiet shriek from a tea pot on the stove. The tips on Dark Nation's claws taped against the wooden stairs as she quickly walked along her master's side.  
  
"Tifa?" Rufus yelled as he walked up the stairs. After receiving no response he continued walking. Placing his hand on a half opened door, he opened it. Previous training taught him never to enter a room until you examined it. Again a cold chill shot down his back as he looked around the wrecked room. Broken glass littered the floor, highlighted with blood. A single vase lay on the floor, spilt in half. At the base of the vase it seemed perfect, but then a small crack was present, it grew larger and broke into many cracked veins.  
  
"Just like my life." He slightly though as he scanned the room one last time. Fear rippled through his soul as he found the room motionless.   
  
Broken glass crumbled beneath his feet as he walked into the room. A small growl echoed through the room. Rufus glanced over at Dark Nation who stood facing the corner, her back arched, fangs bared. Placing his hand on his shot gun, Rufus walked over to where Nation stood.   
  
At first glance it looked like nothing more then a pile of red and black material, but Dark Nation wouldn't have raised her guard at something so foolish. Walking closer Rufus could tell it was indeed more then fabric, but a person. The person stirred and pulled itself into a setting position. For a long moment the figure held his head in his hands, waiting for his vision to return. Rufus looked at him, the man wore black pants and a black button up shirt. He had his long black hair pulled into a lose pony tail, his red eyes matching the red cape around his shoulders.  
  
"Vincent Valentine." Rufus spoke. Vincent glanced up at the younger man, his eyes unreadable.  
  
"Rufus ShinRa." Vincent spoke. Although Rufus looked different then he did, his identity was still impossible to hide from Vincent. Rufus nodded and held a hand out to help him up. Vincent looked at it momentarily, then took it and pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"Where is everyone? Where is Tifa?" Rufus spoke. Vincent shook his head, almost seeming to be shock.  
  
"He took her. He took everyone. Everyone except me."  
  
"Who!? Who took them!?" Rufus yelled. Vincent looked at the blood spattered around the room.  
  
"I don't know, I never saw his face." Rufus clenched his fist.  
  
"I'm going after them." He growled. Vincent looked at him, his red eyes peering out from underneath his un-even bangs.  
  
"I will go with you." Rufus looked at the man.  
  
"Why should I trust you?" He spoke.   
  
"Maybe you shouldn't, but I know more about this then you do, and I hope you don't expect me to trust you either." Rufus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Then why are you going with me?" Vincent re-loaded his shot gun and hocked it on to his belt.  
  
"I saw you with Tifa. I know how much you care for her, and I know how much of a friend she is to me. not only her but everyone. I will help you save them." Rufus looked at him, then silently nodded.  
  
"Alright then, let's go."  
  
-----  
  
Sorry I took so long to update, but here it is. Review or I'll hit you with my clarnet case of doom. :) The more reviews I got the faster I reply, anyway, thanks for reading! 


	5. A fimular face

Vincent placed his gun back on his belt as the fiend fell limp to the ground. Rufus whipped the splattered blood off his gun and did the same.   
  
"It's still a three day walk to Rocket town, by the time we get there, any sign of them will be gone." Rufus growled. Vincent shook his head.  
  
"No. What ever captured them didn't go through Rocket town after they got them. They went through before they got them. The image of who ever it was will still be in the minds of the residents. We'll have plenty of time." Rufus paused for a moment, allowing this information to sink in.  
  
"Who ever kidnapped them had to take all of them to one place. That Cid, Red, that talking mog that reeve controls..." Rufus trailed off and looked up at the older man. "Reeve controls that mog. Reeve is still save somewhere! If we find Reeve, we can look through the cameras and find out where they are!" Vincent nodded.  
  
"That would be logical. But their is a slight problem. Where is Reeve?" Rufus paused and looked at the horizon. The sun was setting, streaking the sky with fiery colours of yellow and orange. In the sky slight stars were visible. The moon's presence shone out as it struggled to be present. It grasped for attention through the light of the sky. For a moment Rufus seemed lost in his thoughts before he finally spoke.  
  
"Kalm. He has a house in Kalm. I bet he's there." Vincent nodded and began gathering wood for that night's fire.   
  
"Kalm is too far to travel on just a guess. We should continued to rocket town and try to call him from there." Rufus nodded.  
  
"Yes. We'll need to get some supplies from there as well." Rufus sat down on a rock by the fire Vincent had started and stared absent mildly into the flames. The danced and leaped at the sky, sparks escaping, but only to die in the night's wind a few moment later. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. They didn't had little food with them, not being able to gather proper provisions in Nibelhem.   
  
Vincent watched the younger man. A amused smirk was hidden beneath his cape.  
  
"Rufus ShinRa." He thought "You we're just a child when I disappeared. You've changed a lot. You were just a spoiled child when I protected you. Now look what you've become. A dyeing man grasping for something to cling onto. It seems you've never before whiteness love. You've never had anyone to hold you, someone to whip your tears. They say that Rufus ShinRa does not cry, but somehow I doubt that. The public is frozen at your perfect image, but beneath that you're afraid. I'll help you make it right again, I'll help you find that person, Tifa." A sharp scream broke Vincent from his thoughts. Rufus leaped to his feet and grabbed his shot gun.  
  
"What is Holy's name was that!?" He yelled. Vincent grabbed his gun.  
  
"Stay calm, we'll be helpless if we panic." Rufus shook his head.  
  
"That sounded familiar. That wasn't a fiend, that was a person." a faint smiled crossed his lips "and I think I know who." With out giving Vincent a second to react, Rufus took off through the woods. Branches scratched at his skin as he darted through the tangled woods.   
  
Vincent stood abruptly as Rufus can to a stop. Rufus's hand quickly grabbed his shot gun and fired a series of bullets towards what he saw. Three wolf like figures surrounded the victim, a girl in her mid-twenties. The bullets met their target, and were soon joined by bullets from Vincent's gun. The wolves fell to the ground, blood seeping out of the skin.  
  
The girl looked up, her blond hair messy from the fight. For a moment she looked shocked. He mouth opened several time to speak, but nothing came out. finally, she spoke.  
  
"Rufus?" Rufus nodded and walked over to her.  
  
"Elena." A squeal escaped her lips as she jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Rufus! We all through you were dead!" He laughed and hugged her back.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry for any pain I've caused you and the other TURKS." Tears escaped her eyes as she let him go.  
  
"You are the worlds worst brother, disappearing on me like that!" Vincent walked for ward, looking at the girl.  
  
"You two are siblings?" He spoke. Rufus nodded.  
  
"Half siblings, on out father's side." he looked a Elena. "Are you ok? Did the fiend harm you?" Elena shook her head.  
  
"No, just a few bruises." The group slowly walked back to the camp, while Rufus slowly explained to Elena what was going on. first how he survived, then about Tifa. He told her about the figure Tifa saw in her dream, and final how they all disappeared. Elena nodded, her eyes wide.  
  
"And now we're heading to Rocket Town. We though the town may know something. Also we're planning to contact Reeve from there." Elena nodded and moved closer to the fire to keep herself warm from the cold night's air. Rufus paused for a moment, then took off his red trench coat and draped it over her shoulders. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Ruf." He laughed lightly at the old nickname.  
  
"No problem, Elly."   
  
From across the Fire Vincent polished his gun, watching the two out of the corner of his eyes. Since he had started his journey with Rufus a few days earlier he had not seen he smile so. It seemed the Elena was one of the few figures that brought out the good in the young ShinRa.   
  
"What were you doing in the forest, anyway Elena?" Rufus finally asked. Elena sighed.  
  
"Trying to get to Rocket Town as well. Reno and I arranged to meet there to catch up on old times. However, I got lost." Rufus nodded, smiling slightly.  
  
"You're meeting with Reno? It's been awhile since I've seen him." Elena grinned.   
  
"The it's settled. I'll travel with you to Rocket Town. Then you can come with me to meet up with Reno for a bit." An playful smile crossed her lips "Won't he be shocked when he sees your still alive. He took your death hard." Rufus smiled sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry." The young girl hugged her brother as new tears formed in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Don't be, the main thing is your still alive."   
  
From across the fire Vincent watched, a slight hint of longing in his chest.  
  
"I wish I had such family." 


	6. Dark Cell

A cold chill ran down Rufus's spine as he lay on his back, looking at the stars. Yesterday had been another tiring day. The only thing that kept Vincent and Rufus awake during their walk, was the constant chatter of Elena. Rufus rose to his feet and leaned against a broad tree. The bark scratched his bare arms. He had left his trench coat back at their camp, letting Elena use it was a blanket. He wasn't sure why he couldn't sleep that night. He had risen over an hour ago, but he could find nothing to get him back to sleep.   
  
Again he looked at the stars. They shone brightly, almost mockingly. They were cold presences in a sea of black.  
  
"Is all you can do is mock us!" Rufus's temper risen. "You know where Tifa is! You know where everyone is! Why can't you help me!?" He slammed his fist against the trunk of the tree, scratching up his skin.   
  
"Stop yelling at the stars, Rufus." Vincent said walking up behind him "They cannot help you." Rufus shot a glare at him.  
  
"I wasn't yelling at the stars, I was yelling at the life stream." Vincent laughed lightly and took a seat on the cold stone Rufus had been laying on.  
  
"I used to do the same." Rufus glanced over at him.  
  
"You did?" Vincent silently nodded.  
  
"You are in denial of yourself. I went through all of this once I had woken from my slumber. I would not except who I was. I would not let myself believe what has happened was true. I hated myself and everything I had become." Absent-mildly, Vincent ran his real hand over the metal hand he had acquired. "But doing that is useless."   
  
"I don't understand..." Rufus stammered. Vincent rose from his setting position, looking Rufus in the eye.  
  
"Don't deny to me that you don't think these things. You hate yourself for what your company has done. You deny to yourself that all of that happened." Rufus looked away from the older man's crimson eyes. A cold breeze cut through the air, but neither men shivered. Finally, when Rufus spoke, his voice was in a whisper.  
  
"Yes." Vincent turned his head, freeing man young ShinRa of his deadly gaze.  
  
"Forget about it. That past is the past. Blaming yourself will not bring back all the lives your father took. The only thing you can do now, in concentrate in how to help undo the damage your company has caused. Right now, the best thing you can do, is concentrate on how to find Tifa." Vincent turned, walking back to the camp. For awhile Rufus stood there. Vincent's words bothered him, but he knew they were right. Finally, the young ShinRa went back to the camp, and fell asleep.  
  
"Rise and Shine, sleepy head!" Elena cheered as she shook Rufus. Rufus managed a groan and rolled over, facing away from her.  
  
"Rufus, wake up!" She tried again.  
  
"Meetings are not until nine o'clock, Elena, go away." Elena giggled and jabbed him in the side.  
  
"Newsflash, Rufus, we don't work for ShinRa anymore. Their are no meetings." Rufus stirred and pulled himself up into a setting position. He looked dazed for a moment before his eyes fully focused.  
  
"what time is it, El?" She laughed at his expression and checked her watch.  
  
"About six in the morning." Rufus looked over at her, then up to where Vincent was putting out the camp fire.  
  
"Why are we leaving so early?" he asked. Vincent tossed Rufus's bag to him.  
  
"If we leave now we can reach Rocket town before nightfall. We only have enough food for today's breakfast and one more meal. Also we are almost out of potions. We have no other choice." Rufus nodded and stood up. After a quick breakfast of oatmeal, the three set off in the correct direction towards their destination.  
  
Tifa stirred in her sleep. Slowly she opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the dark light. The room was dark, only a little light seeping in through a barred window high in the wall. The walls were made of thick damp stones and the floors were made of the same. Across from her Marlene slept contently on Barrett's lap. Yuffie's head rested on Red's back, while Cid sat in the corner by himself. They were all still unconscious.   
  
Slowly she rose to her feet and walked over to the window. Standing on the tips of her toes she held onto the ledge of the window and pulled herself up to look outside. It proved to be very little help. The outside was dark inky black. A few times she saw a swift movement, but never enough to clearly see where they were. Letting go of the window cill, she walked over to the cell wall and slid down against it, pulling herself into a ball.  
  
"Rufus, help..."  
  
------------  
  
There, it's finished. I know a lot of you have been complaining that my chapters are too short, and I'm sorry. But this is the way I like to do it. This way, I get a new chapter up every week. Also, I've been trying realllllly hard to make the chapters longer, but I'm not feeling very well right now, so I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Oh, and if you have any ideas or comments please e-mail me or post them in your review... Remember, if you don't review, I'll hit you with my Carnet Case Of DOOM! :) 


	7. Frozen dreams

The wind was cold, almost bitter. It bite any exposed skin, and sadly Elena had a lot of it. Having discarded her turks's uniform awhile ago, Elena was now only wearing jeans and a white tank top. She shivered as she walked up between Vincent and Rufus.  
  
"I don't remember the road to rocket town being this cold." she complained. Vincent cast a dull glance down at her. Removing his cape he sat it on her shoulders, hoping to end her complaining.  
  
"It's not usually this cold." Rufus commented, "obviously something is wrong."   
  
"No duh, Einstein." Elena retorted. She pulled the red cape closer around her. "Aren't you going to be cold without this, Vincent?" Vincent shook his head.  
  
"I don't get cold." Elena paused for a second, then blinked.  
  
"Ok, that's just creepy." Rufus moved his fingers around in a vain attempt to keep them from losing circulation. On tips of his knuckles tiny icecubes had formed from where snow had melted then frozen again, clinging to his skin. Muttering to himself he broke the tiny crystals off and ran his hand through his bangs. Taking a glace up, he stopped in his tracks. Elena and Vincent stopped and turned around to look at him.  
  
"Rufus?" Vincent asked. Elena walked over to him and looked up at the sky. It was blue and calm, the sun was strong and golden.   
  
"Ok, am I the only one here who is rather disturbed that it's snowing and there's no clouds?" Elena asked. Vincent took a glance up, his expression unreadable. A figure flickered through the trees next to them. Vincent's lips curved into one simple word.  
  
"Run." They took off at a frantic pace, forgetting the burn in their limbs. Vincent led the group through a maze of trees, trying to lose their stalker. Darknation stayed close to Rufus's side, not wanting harm to come upon her master. Rufus stopped and turned around, Elena was at least forty feet behind them. He had forgotten, she was still injured from when she was attacked by the fiend. Running to her, Rufus knelt down.  
  
"Get on my back!" he instructed. Elena didn't fight, instead she just scrambled onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Vincent ran about ten feet ahead of the other two. He could no longer hear their stalker, and for some reason that worried him. The strands of his black hair whipped around him like a wild fire. However his escape was stopped when the ground shook beneath his feet. Infront of his a large ice crystal ripped up through the group, blocking his path. Turning around, another one shot up, the another, until the group was taped in a circle of ice.   
  
Rufus put Elena down as he put hand on his shot gun. The fur on Darknation's skin rose like a thousand needles, her back in a perfect arch. A low growl rumbled from her throat as her claws scratched against the cold ground. The icescials around them slowly began to shatter into droplets, the water reforming itself no more then ten feet away from the group. It formed into a crystal, large and frozen. Inside a figure could be seen. The eye lid of the figure snapped open like the ice did not effect her. waving her hand, the ice shattered, leaving her free. A single cold word emitted from Vincent's lips.  
  
"Shiva."   
  
Shiva darted forward, sending ice crystals in her path. The group split, each ran a different direction. Rufus turned around raising his shot gun. Taking aim he fired several bullets at the confused summon's chest. Summoning an ice crystal, Shiva deflected the blast. Elena ran forward, punching the summon hard in the chest. Landing behind her target, Elena rubbed her ice covered hand. Again Rufus raised his shot gun and fired a series of bullet, joining his attack were the bullets fired from Vincent's gun. Darting forward, Darknation cast thunder on the bullets as the entered Shiva's skin. she screeched in pain and threw crystals at both of the men. Vincent jumped to the side, the ice missing his skin by less the an inch. He could feel the heat inside him rise as his skin began to burn. he screamed in pain as the monster, Chaos ripped through him. The beat glared at Shiva, launching itself forward. Slashing her with his claws, he casts Figra on her then threw her to the ground. Taking the opportunity, Rufus fired his shot gun at the summon.  
  
Shiva rose, the fell to her knees. Her image flickered, then disappeared. In her place, a small round orb was left. Rufus knelt down and picked it up.  
  
"Metira, Shiva's metira." he said. The Chaos landed and slowly allowed Vincent to regain his form. He walked over and looked at the merira in Rufus's palm.  
  
"Just put it in your armband. We will figure this out when we arrive at Rocket town." Rufus nodded and placed the red orb in his silver armband. The snow around them melted under the sun's strong rays. Shortly it looked like nothing had ever happened. 


	8. A song of hope

Tifa raised her head as the door to the cell slowly opened. A figure walked in then closed the door behind him. Just the slighest glance in his directing sent shivers down her spine. He was tall and pale, almost white as snow. His short red hair was spiked, three claw like scars crossing his face. Tattoed on his wrist was the number 08.  
"Up." he said, kicking Tifa. She kept her head down as she rose up, stumbling over to him.  
"What do you want?" She said, her throte parched from lack of nutrition. Roughly he grabbed her hands and tied them them together.  
"I don't want anything, I was just ordered to come get you." She scoulded and follwed him as he pulled he along. The hallway was dark as night, for a moment Tifa wounded how he could even see where he was going.  
"Of corse" she thought to her self "he's not even human anymore." She stumbled as her foot caught between the stones that made up the floor. But her fall did not give her a break, for the clone just contuned to pull her along as she stumbled up to her feet. He oushed open an iron rusty door and pushed her in, then closed it behind her. The room was much warmer and lighter. The walls and floor were made of close fitted stones. To cancle out the draft was a large fireplace, an active fire rippleing in it's soul. An old rug lay spralled across the floor, while candle lamps perched on the walls. Across from her was a set of antieke funeture. He captive setting in one of them.  
  
"Holy shit," Reno cursed for the hundredth time that hour. Even after all the explations, Rufus's existance still had him rather shooken. The two had been close friends when they were younger, and the young president's death hit him hard. He raked a hand through his messy hair and took a gulp of the beer he had ordered.  
"So, your going after that Lockheart girl?" Rufus could feel his cheek turn warm. He turned his back from the others.  
"Not just for her, but because if their kidnapper was able to take them, it's putting the whole world in danger." Rufus stopped to think. That was why he was going after them, right?  
"And now, you want to use my phone to contact Reeve, right?" Elena bounced over to Reno's side.  
"Oh corse! you think we came all this way just to visite you?" Reno laughed and pointed over his shoulder.  
"Phone's over there, you're paying for the call." Rufus nodded and picked up the recever.  
"Thank you, Reno."  
  
Tifa held her breth as the figure stood up. All she could tell, was that is was a he. He was robbed in a long black cloke, down to his feet. A dark hood was pulled up over his head, shadowing his face. Two bright mako eyes stared out at her.  
"Excellent." The voice was cold and raspy, but strangly fimular. He stoodd up and walked over to Tifa, lifting her chin with two pale fingers. his eyes sent shives down her spine, but she refued to wince. She refused to give him an satifacation.  
"You're a monster." she growled, frozen to his touch. He laughed and walked away from her.  
"But you have yet to get to know me, Tifa." he rasped.  
"You kidnapped me and my friends," she refued to let her voice raise, "and god knows what you did to Rufus." her voice shook on her last words. "Ah yes.. Rufus." the figure clenched his fist then relaxed, "He's been... taken care of." Tifa didn't move or speak. She couldn't belive him. She wouldn't let herself. Rufus wasn't dead, he was her only hope.  
"What do you want from me?" she wispered finally. "I'm about to make you a deal. You see, there are a lot of you in that cell to feed. So, since my plain doesn't involve all of you, I'll just kill off the usless ones.. starting with the little girl."  
"Don't you dare!" She lost it, her voise rose into a scream. The man laughed.  
"Unless you fill your side of the deal." Tifa could feel herself sicken. What was her side of the deal? He looked up at her, his mako eyes gealming.  
"Sing for me, Tifa." Tifa froze.  
"What?"  
"Sing something. I like your voice."  
  
Rufus tapped his fingers on the conter top as he waited for Reeve to answetr the phone. Finally after a dozen rings, a brunett girl picked up. She was dressed all in white, glasses perced on her head.  
"Shrea?" Rufus spoke in disblefe. Shrea nodded.  
"Presedent Rufus, it looks like you had the same idea I did." "Shrea, where is Revee?" Shera's expression faltered.  
"He's in a coma, Rufus. No one knows what casued it. When Cid vanished, I flew here. When I found him, he was passed out at his coumputer." she trailed off "he hasn't woken yet, infactk, he hasn't improved at all." Rufus clenched his fist.  
"But this was out only chance." he wispered. "Don't say that, Rufus!" She snapped, "we still have a chance, we'll still find them." Rufus punched the wall, skinning his fist. "Then tell me, Shrea, what else can we do!?"  
"Don't give uo, Rufus. I'm going to stay here to treat Reeve. If he wakes up, I'll contact you." with that she hung up. With that, Rufus throw the receve out the window.  
  
Tifa took a few steps backwards. The man looked at her, playing with a dagger in his hand. Clentching her eyes shut, Tifa took a breath.  
  
I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
  
But oh, god, i feel i've been lied to  
  
lost all faith in the things i have achieved  
  
and I  
  
I've woken now to find myself  
  
In the shadows of all i have created  
  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
  
away from this place i have made  
  
won't you take me away from me  
  
Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
  
I can't go on like this  
  
I loathe all I've become  
  
Rufus took off running from the house. He couldn't take much more of it. He was used to being in a position of power. Having everything going his way. Everything falling into place in a perfict plain. Now, everything he had plained was falling apart, crumbling around him. He was suposed to find Reeve, and end this. How did he even know Tifa was still alive? He could be chacing nothing. But then again, it wasn't Tifa he was after, right? He couldn't feel emotions...right? Fustrated, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the cold Shiva metira. Throwing it he yelled the summon's name. Shiva rose from the ground, looking at her new master. Without any comanded she landed by him, looking into his eyes. Almost like a human would. "You were sent by them, were you not? Can't you tell me anything?" Talking to a summon. He laughed lighty. He was surly going crazy. But Shiva took his hand, her fingers made rufus go numb at the touch. She wispered one word. "Shinra."  
  
Tifa clenched her hand around her micraphone.  
  
I've woken now to find myself  
  
in the shadows of all i have created  
  
i'm longing to be lost in you  
  
away from this place i have made  
  
won't you take me away from me  
  
lost in a dying world i reach for something more  
  
i have grown so weary of this lie i live  
  
i've woken now to find myself  
  
in the shadows of all i have created  
  
i'm longing to be lost in you  
  
away from this place i have made  
  
won't you take me away from me  
  
By the end of her song, she felt fant. She had through of that song whileshe was in her cell, and now it seemed like the only thing she could sing. Slowly, the man clapped and rose to his feet. "Beautiful, Tifa. Now for the rest of my deal. Sing for me every day, and until my plain works, I won't need to kill anyone." Tifa clenched her eyes shut and nodded. Her ears started to ring and she felt dizzy. When she finally passed out, she wanted to die.  
  
"Shira?" Rufus repeated to the others, "She said Shinra." Reno raised an eyebrow. "Rufus? That's your last name, I mean, couldn't she just be talking to you?" Rufus shook his head. "No, Reno, I just know it ment something more then that.. I just know."  
  
Ha! Sorry it took me so long to update. This is one of my loger chapters I think. The song Tifa sings is 'Away form you' by Evanescence. Sorry for the spelling errors, You see, I'm somewhat dislexic, and that prevents me from spelling great. Ontop of that I don't have a spell check, so I have to do it myself. It'skind of like trying to get water out of a stone.  
Now review or I will hit you with my clarnet case of DOOM!  
  
-Leea Silver XOXOX 


	9. Dark Plans

Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. It's been half a year now, I think, but I don't plan on letting it go so long again. I do have an excuse, I was in for surgery. It was to do with my throat, and well...the healing process didn't go as well as planed. Five days after the surgery all the skin on the back of my throat ripped off, I went into shock and I was hospitalized again.. Trust me, one of the most painful moments in my life..

Anyway! I'm up and well now. Oh, and a tip of advice to anyone out there going in for surgery. Don't try to write when you're still on the painkillers... Wow, the strange things I came up with…

:P

---------------------------------

The light of a candle danced along the walls, the flame flickering like a butterfly in the wind. Vincent watched as the light reflected off of his claw, like rippling water. Reno had offered to let them stay in his house for the night. Normally Rufus would have insisted that they stayed at an inn, but all of the rooms had been taken by the time they arrived there. Reno home was small, barely large enough for Reno himself. Rufus and Vincent had let Elena take a coat Reno had stored in the closet, while Rufus took the cough. Vincent had a blanket laid out on a chair, but his body refused to give into the world of sleep. He didn't need as much rest as others did. It was something he often hid, refusing to let others see his differences. If he had his own room in an inn he would stay up, but if he was forced to share a room he would lie in bed, thinking.

Tonight he did not care. Something drastic seemed missing from his life. He hadn't seen the other members of Avalanche since they had defeated Sephiroth... all accept one. He quickly shook her image from his mind and walked outside, staring up at the stars. They were soft in the night sky, almost calming.

"I wonder if she's safe now." Another sin. He had been there when they were all kidnapped, but he couldn't save her, he couldn't save anyone. He wounded why the creature hadn't taken him.

He heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn around. He could already tell who it was by the steady even sound.

"Couldn't sleep, Rufus?" He spoke. The younger shook his head and stood next to the cloaked man.

"No, too much to think about." Vincent nodded and looked back at the sky.

"Yes." Rufus stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked up at the stars.

"I wonder if they can see them from where they are. They always say that as long as you can see the stars.."

"You can be found." Vincent finished. "Your mother used to say that." Rufus swallowed and nodded.

"Yes. A few months ago this conversation probably would have surprised me, but not now. You knew my mother, Vincent?" the older man nodded, looking down at him.

"A bit. I had just become a TURK, and was assigned to protect her a few times... Hojo killed me before I knew her well. I haven't heard of her since."

"She was murdered." Rufus whispered, "Poisoned, my father made the order. I never found out who was the one who completed the order. Probably a past TURK, there were a lot I never knew, ones that died before I got to know their name or see their face. No one talked about her after her death, it became a taboo." Rufus shook his head. "I used to be upset talking about her... but now... now I'm not. I know that she's happier where she is now, in heaven, the life stream, then she ever could have been here, with my father controlling her every movement."

"That seems like a horrible life."

"It was." Rufus said, his voice barely more then a whisper. Vincent looked at him, his eyes seemed distant, like his soul wasn't even there. Vincent didn't know what to say. The two stood in silence until Vincent spoke.

"I'm sure they can see the stars. Tifa, Yuffie, and everyone else that is being held." Rufus smiled softly.

"Yes, we'll find them."

-

Tifa had been moved from the cell she shared with the others, into a privet chamber. This one was better then the last, with a coat, a blanket and a half functioning bath room. She was thankful for the running water the sink offered, it helped fight the pain and hunger she felt, but she longed to be back in the other cell. It was small and cramped, but she was never alone. She didn't know if her captor was keeping his promise, she didn't know if their lives were being spared. She could only hope.

The clone came to her cell door and opened it, beaconing Tifa to come over. She groaned.

"Tell him I'm dead." The man laughed coldly.

"That can be arranged, Mrs. Lockheart." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out into the hallway.

"I want to see the others."

"Their dead." She stopped.

"Dead?" The clone laughed, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"What a foolish thing you are." She scoffed, glaring at him.

"That was a horrible joke."

"When I'm told to let you see your friend, I'll let you see them. Right now my master has other plans for you."

"And how is your master? What is his name?"

"Prisoners need to learn to ask less questions." He continued walking, ignoring her protest.

-

The captor smirked as Tifa was thrown into the room. He dismissed the clone to leave, then stood. He walked over to her, a long black cloak covering his face and body. He held a gloved hand out to her. She hesitated, and then took it, balancing herself on her feet.

"Come, I wish to show you something." He walked her across the room to a table, a map rolled across it's surface. "Do you recognize it?" Tifa's eyes scanned it, taking in the details.

"This is Nibelhim." She said, placing her finger on an area of the map, "And Kalm would be here, and Corel… this is the map of our world. But..." The man smirked.

"It's different, it better." Something seemed different about it, but she couldn't pin point it. Something were missing, that she could tell. Midgar was gone, as well as the Gold saucer. There was something else though. The contents seemed closer, some how, almost like they were barely separated.

"I don't get what you're trying to show me." She spoke.

"It's my vision of our earth." he said, "One much better then this one. I need your help to complete this task."

"I don't understand."

"Look closer." Tifa concentrated on the map, trying to find any hidden message in its details. The lines started blurring into one, as she continued to look, nothing popped out. Then, something caught her eye. A small movement, for a second she didn't know if she had even seen anything. Then it moved again, forming into a steady pattern, like a wave. Energy seemed to float around the map, looping in and out between the towns. She gasped, pulling back.

"You see it, yes?" the man spoke, "You see my dream, our new world."

"It's horrible." She choked, "It's horrible, you can't do such a thing. Don't you under stand what would happen? The chaos it would bring to the world?"

"But imagine what it would bring. The Life Stream promises eternal happiness, yes? So why not bring it to us." She tried to pull out of his grasp, his grip tightened. "You can't escape me now Tifa, you will help me."

--------------------

Ha! Finished it!

Yes, I do know where this story is going, that's what I do during my one hour bus ride too and from school, but if you have any ideas or comments, please e-mail me. My e-mail is No, I'm not a horribly depressed person, the e-mail is an inside joke, lol.

Oh, and I'm sorry if the format uploads a little messy, I tried my best. Sorry for any spelling mistakes as well.

Please review, it make me want to write more.


End file.
